Dispensing materials via the heating of a volatile carrier to form a transport jet is well known. Thermal ink-jet systems provide a means for the creation and precise deposition of ink droplets upon a substrate. Thermal driven systems may also be used to drive the dispensing or dispersion of other materials, again by volatilizing a carrier or the actual material to be dispensed.
The ‘atomization’ of volatile oils to disperse them in an environment for the purpose of spreading a fragrance in the environment is also known. Typical dispersion systems create a set of oil droplets which disperse in the environment. Many such oil droplets rapidly settle out of the atmosphere of the environment resulting in an oily deposit upon surfaces, and more significantly, a reduction in the concentration of the fragrance oils in the environment's atmosphere.
What is needed is an improved system and method for the dispersion of materials into an environment such that the material may be easily dispersed in the environment and may also remain airborne for a longer period of time.